The overhead traveling vehicle travels along a traveling rail for transporting an article to/from a processing apparatus, a stocker, or a buffer, etc. Since the overhead traveling vehicle does not have any ID reader, it is not possible to confirm the ID of the article. Therefore, tracking is necessary to accurately check how the transportation command is being executed. In the following description, the term “From” position means the loading position of the article, and the term “To” position means the unloading position of the article. In order to confirm the ID of the article transferred from the “From” position to the “To” position, reporting of the ID is requested to an ID reader fixed at the “From” position on the ground, and the ID needs to be reported from an ID reader fixed at the “To” position on the ground. In most cases, the ID readers are controlled by controllers other than the overhead traveling vehicle controller, such as a production controller and a stocker controller. Therefore, the ID needs to be received through a plurality of controllers. In order to avoid the problem, it is preferable that the overhead traveling vehicle has an ID reader. However, in general, the ID is attached to the back surface of the article. Therefore, the ID reader obstructs operation of elevating/lowering the article.